Revancha
by acm2099
Summary: En el último año de Dave hay mucho que arreglar


**Revancha **

* * *

Los pasillos de McKinley están atiborrados de perdedores a los cuales molestar, sobre todo si eres el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol. El granizado en mi mano se tambalea un poco cuando veo a Mercedes Jones pero me detengo, éste granizado con colorante número seis tiene nombre y apellido. Sigo caminando, mis dedos están entumidos por el frío del batido pero vale la pena la sensación. Sonrió cuando los veo, casi van caminando de la mano, pero son discretos… siempre lo son.

Camino discretamente detrás de ellos, como un cazador sigiloso que está por atacar a su presa. Mis dedos se afianzan más en el vaso. Aún recuerdo el comercial, los recuerdo dando saltos, tan cerca de él… contraigo mis maxilares y mi mirada se centra en él. Mi objetivo, mi presa, mi venganza. Le sujeto violentamente por el hombro, lo arrojo sobre los casilleros, me tomo un segundo para sonreírle cruelmente y le lanzo el granizado en la cara.

—Buenos días Anderson…

—¡Eres un bruto! —Kurt me empuja mientras intenta auxiliarle —. ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta a Anderson quién asiente. Hay una satisfacción hermosa en ver como su ridículo peinado queda arruinado. Kurt se gira y me encara con ese gesto endemoniado —. ¡Eres un neandertal! —Me pega con el puño cerrado y mi sonrisa se ensancha —. ¡No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros!

—No te puedo prometer nada —le guiño y me voy caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. El día no puede empezar mejor. Anderson con el granizado y ahora tengo cálculo avanzado.

* * *

Azimio últimamente está más divertido que nunca y no deja de hacerme reír con sus bromas sardónicas. En el descanso del segundo periodo todo parece estar bien hasta que Kurt y Anderson llegan a la cafetería. Anderson sigue con su maldito peinado engominado y esa ridícula pajarita. Parece que lo del granizado no hubiese sucedido. Su maldita sonrisa de galán me enferma y más si tengo que aguantar que Kurt lo vea tan fijamente.

¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? ¿Cómo es que conserva su maldito peinado de todos modos? Cuando lo veo tocar el pelo de Kurt enloquezco a pesar de la mirada de Az que me grita "_no lo hagas_" me levanto violentamente. Con dos grandes zancadas estoy a lado de Anderson y le sacó la silla; las nalgas de Anderson caen estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Esta vez no espero los gritos de Kurt, me voy caminando tranquilamente, después de todo tengo entrenamiento y debo ir a los vestidores a cambiarme. Soy un chico responsable.

* * *

—Ey —escucho su voz después del golpe seco que abre la puerta de los vestidores. Lo ignoro tomando las cosas de mi casillero —. ¡Te estoy hablando! —camina hasta que queda frente a mí, sus mejillas están encendidas con un rojo carmesí. Está enojado, más enojado que nunca.

—El vestidor de las chicas es en la siguiente puerta —casi puedo escucharlo gruñir de la irá. Sé que es ruin y que sólo estoy logrando que se enoje más pero no puedo evitarlo. Está así por lo que le hice al idiota de Anderson. Eso me envenena el alma.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —tomo con más fuerza mis cosas. Estoy intentando calmarme.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Vete a la mierda —esas palabras en su boca son tan incorrectas. Kurt jamás habla de ese modo. Me enfrento a él —. No eres más que un cobarde, asustado de todo lo que pasa, que siente un placer morboso y retorcido en torturar a una persona —contraigo el rostro —. Blaine no te ha hecho nada —empuño mis manos — y por más que le molestes él jamás será como tú.

—No me obligues —levanto mi puño derecho y Kurt me lanza una mirada desafiante.

—¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Demuéstrame que lo que creo es real! —trago saliva con dificultad —. ¡DEMUESTRAME QUE BLAINE ES DIEZ VECES MÁS HOMBRE DE LO QUE TÚ JAMÁS SERÁS!

Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar, mis manos se van a su nuca y lo beso ferozmente. Soy duro y violento pero necesito que pare. Me separo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos y me lanzo hacia él por otro beso que Kurt responde con pasión. Su lengua resbala en mi boca y yo suelto un gemido placentero por el contacto que tanto añoraba. Las manos de Kurt se cuelan por dentro de mi chaqueta, acaricia mi torso y sonrió porque esto me demuestra que él también me ha extrañado.

Mi mano derecha va hacia sus nalgas que estrujo mientras mis labios van a su cuello. Lo escucho gemir, tiene los ojos cerrados, sé que lo extrañaba, sé que lo está disfrutando pero abre los ojos al sentir que estoy bajando sus pantalones y que mi erección está frotándose ansiosamente contra él.

—¡No! —Me empuja lejos.

—Kurt, coño. Tú también me extrañas. Es más que obvio que el imbécil de tu novio no ha sabido cómo hacerse cargo de ti. Seguro su minúscula polla sólo ha servido para que te rías cuando se desnuda —Kurt niega aún enfadado y yo me acerco para besarle el cuello pero él se aleja.

—Basta, Dave. Te dije que no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo tu pequeño amante gay —niego. Kurt jamás fue eso para mí.

—Te dije que te amo y es cierto —Kurt se recompone la ropa.

—Me amas pero no lo suficiente como para salir del armario y decirle a tus padres y tomarme de la mano en la escuela y ser mi novio.

—Ya le dije a Az… —Kurt bufa indignado —. Ok, ok. Papá sigue de viaje y quiero decírselo cara a cara —eso ya se lo he dicho antes a Kurt y es obvio que no me cree pero está vez es cierto. Por fin estoy preparado. Es mi último año en McKinley y quiero ir a la maldita graduación con mi novio y bailar una de esas ridículas canciones que el club Glee canta y luego follarme a Kurt en una limo.

—No puedo estar contigo Dave, no así. Blaine me da todo lo que tú no puedes y es mejor que respetes lo nuestro…

Kurt se marcha… me desplomo sobre los casilleros. ¿Cómo le es tan fácil magrearse conmigo y luego ir a besar al impotente de su novio? Golpeo los casilleros para sacar un poco de mi coraje.

—Soy un pendejo —me limpio las lágrimas que se me han escapado.

* * *

Una semana después he hecho de todo para no encontrarme con ellos. Kurt tomó una decisión y lo respeto por ello. Sin embargo es duro y duele cuando al doblar por uno de los pasillos los veo… juntos, muy juntos. Anderson le está acariciando el rostro, sus manos serpentean por el pecho de Kurt quien sonríe. Todo mundo está en clases y ellos aprovechan eso porque Anderson le desbotona los tres primeros ojales de su camisa. Regreso por donde vine y camino lentamente…

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine _

_Gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

Mi estómago se retuerce. Todo había empezado con miradas tontas, con el desafío en los ojos azules de Kurt. Unas palabras sueltas y unas cuantas peleas, terminamos besuqueándonos en el cuarto de aseo a principios del año pasado y después… yo me había enamorado como un idiota y ya no podía ver mi vida sin él.

_Now I'm falling asleep _

_And she's calling a cab _

_While he's having a smoke _

_And she's taking a drag _

_Now they're going to bed _

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest _

_Now, he takes off her dress _

_Now, letting me go_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. En Kurt siendo tocado por él… en Anderson probando su piel. En que Anderson debe conocer su rostro cuando tiene un orgasmo, sabe cómo es su cuerpo, sabe sus puntos sensibles… le ha hecho el amor. Mi frustración nunca se había sentido así de profunda y pesada.

_I just can't look _

_It's killing me _

_And taking control_

Respiro, abro los ojos y me detengo a mitad del pasillo. Me giro en dirección hacia ellos. Anderson no se lo va a llevar tan fácil. No estaba listo ¿ok? Todos nos tomamos nuestro tiempo y puede que yo me haya excedido pero ahora lo estoy y no voy a dejar que Anderson con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpida gomina se interpongan entre nosotros.

Kurt me escucha y se aparta ligeramente de Blaine, el timbre suena, y el pasillo se empieza a poblar de alumnos. Voy hasta Kurt, empujo a Blaine y cojo a Kurt de la cintura.

_Jealousy, turning sheets into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibies__  
__But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__Because I'm Mr. Brightside_

Lo beso enfrente de todos. Enfrente del ridículo de su novio, de Azimio que sonríe, de su estúpido club Glee, de los profesores, del director. Me importa una mierda, siempre me han importado una mierda y más ahora que siento la lengua de Kurt en mi boca y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Al separarnos me lo llevo de la mano, lo subo a mi coche y nos marchamos.

* * *

Caigo en mi cama con el torso desnudo, Kurt está encima de mí besándome, su espalda se arquea cuando mis manos pasan por ella.

—Mi papá llega esta noche… y… yo… —Kurt sonríe mientras me besa y termina desnudarme —. En serio…

—Lo sé… —cierro los ojos cuando veo que el pantalón de Kurt vuela por mi habitación. Acaricia mi erección y sonríe felino mientras desliza el preservativo en mi polla —. Prada, cómo la extrañe. Tienes razón… no la tiene como tú —rió y lo beso con fuerza.

—Debe ser la gomina —Kurt sube sobre mi cadera, sus manos descansan en mis hombros y poco a poco dirige su culo sobre mi polla y yo cierro los ojos para no venirme como niño virgen de quince años.

Me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y yo trague saliva evite llorar porque me sentía abrumado por la sensación de pertenencia. Kurt se movió lento, dejando entrar y salir mi polla volviéndome loco. Coloque mis manos sobre su cadera y empecé más duro, más fuerte haciéndole gemir. De pronto lo puse con la espalda sobre la cama y lo besaba mientras mi polla entraba cada vez más y mejor en él. Kurt arañaba mi espalda, empezó a tocarse y yo gemí porque estaba más excitado que nunca. Lo vi correrse y eso fue suficiente para mí, una última embestida profunda y deliciosa para tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi corta vida.

Terminamos abrazados y dormidos, horas después el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose nos despertó. Kurt tenía sus manos sobre el vello de mi pecho y sonrió acariciándome.

—Creo que tu padre llego —asentí —. ¿Vas a hablar con él ahora? —Asentí de nuevo y Kurt ensancho su sonrisa.

—¿Crees que le haya quedado claro al pendejo de Anderson? —Kurt soltó una carcajada.

—Yo creo que sí. Me besase enfrente de toda la escuela —beso de nuevo a Kurt

—Más les vale que se acostumbren porque estaré haciéndolo muy seguido…

* * *

**_He regresado. Espero que les guste _**


End file.
